


you see, i trust you (want you, love you)

by thor_odinson



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: He’s fine without her. He’s free without her.He’s a liar.
Relationships: Jordan/Declan Lynch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	you see, i trust you (want you, love you)

Jordan sticks the car into park, and looks at Declan. He hasn’t seemed to register that the car has stopped; instead he’s staring out of the window, hand cupping his chin. He’s still dressed in a pristine, crisp, brown suit but he wears it in a way that makes it ethereal. The moonlight shines in through the windshield, illuminating the side of his face she can see and casting it in a pale halo glow. He doesn’t look boring or dull anymore. He just looks like… Declan. 

It makes her heart flutter and she hasn’t got it in herself to ignore it. 

“Declan?” she says, switching off the engine. He turns to face her, surprised. “We have to walk the rest of the way.” 

“Oh.” He unbuckles his seatbelt. “Where are we going?” he asks for the umpteenth time since she went to pick him up.

She smirks at him as she exits the car, shutting the door behind her. “I’ll show you.” Her eyes are twinkling. 

They walk down a gravel path, which is shaded by trees so thick that not even the moonlight can cut through. Jordan crosses her arms, listening to her boots crunch, crunch, crunch on the ground. 

She looks up at the navy sky: the stars shimmer up above with not a cloud in sight. Perfect. They’re not far from their destination now, only the rest of this darkened path to cross and a fence to climb over. 

Declan walks beside her, their steps synchronised. His arms swing lightly and Jordan fights the urge to hold his hand. She looks up ahead to make herself stop thinking about it. Her fingers tingle. 

“Not far now,” she remarks. She sees Declan smirk out of the corner of her eye. 

When they reach the clearing, the fence is there to greet them. Without a word, Jordan starts to hoist herself up. 

“What are you doing?” asks Declan. 

She perches on the top of the fence, looking down at him. “We’re going stargazing. Come on.” 

As Jordan drops to the other side of the fence, Declan is still eyeing it wearily. Jordan urges him again. With a sigh, he places his foot on the bar of the fence gingerly, checking to see that his trouser leg doesn’t get snagged. He does it again and again, climbing higher and higher until he can see Jordan waiting for him down below. 

“Hurry up, old man!” she says, grinning. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he grumbles, but his heart is glowing. He feels _alive_.

Declan swings his leg over, and climbs down bar by bar until his foot reaches the grass. He adjusts his jacket and sleeves, and then looks at Jordan, offering her his arm. His mind tells him to stop, that if he carries on he’ll come to love another dream. He ignores it. “Lead the way, ma’am.” 

Jordan smiles. “Follow me, sir.” 

She leads him further into the field and up the hill, where she promptly disentangles their arms and drops onto her back. 

Declan frowns. “Jordan…”

“Come on, lie down and watch the stars with me,” she says, grinning. 

“I…” He looks down at his suit. 

She pouts at him. “Please?” His heart begs to be set alight. _Let us have this_ , it screams. 

He still hesitates. _We can’t have this_ , he tells his heart. 

Jordan watches him, a tiny smile creeping on her face. She waits for him to shed his jacket and lie with her, but he doesn’t. So she reaches up, takes his hand (her heart sets ablaze), and pulls him down. He loses his balance and tumbles on top of her, rolling at the last second to avoid crushing her completely. His hands rest either side of her head, and his knee is wedged in between her thighs. 

They burst into laughter, freeing, fiery laughter, her cheeks glowing pink, his eyes slipping shut. Declan’s instincts come back to him and he turns his face away, something in him telling him to _not show her_. Jordan notices this and gently uses her hand to turn him back to face her. He stops laughing, so she smiles softly at him, a silent, unspoken _it’s okay. This is allowed. You are free_ making its way from her expression to his conscience. 

He grins sheepishly, and rolls off her, lying next to her on the grass. For a while, they say nothing, just aware of each other and the stars and the cool, night air. Declan feels truly alive.

Jordan points out a bunch of constellations, telling him about each of them in turn. Declan fails to see some of them, but he doesn’t tell her. He’s captivated by her voice and her passion and her knowledge. He doesn’t want it to end.

Instead, he says, “Tell me something.” He doesn’t turn to face her. 

“Depends on what you want to know.” She gazes up at the sky. 

“What got you interested in watching the stars?” 

She doesn’t speak for a minute or two, after which she replies, “Wanted to know how the rest of us were doing.” 

It takes him a few seconds to follow, and when he gets it, he grins at her. “Secretive. I like it.”

She winks, and then realises how close they are. There’s not a hand’s width of space between them. She badly wants to close the gap. 

Declan feels her breath and his heartbeat quickens. He doesn’t ignore it. 

He puts a hand to her cheek and leans in, capturing her lips with his. He manoeuvres them so he towers over her, never parting lips. The sensation is electric, the neon colours of this kiss no doubt bleeding into the rest of his life. 

He won’t stop it. _We can have this_.

When they part, their faces flushed, Jordan reaches for his hand. She threads their fingers together and brings the back of his hand to her lips. “Thank you,” she whispers against his skin, “for sharing this part of you with me.” 


End file.
